Erica Hill
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Erica Hill Age: 23 Hometown: Pickering, ON Occupation: Server Relationship status:'''In a relationship '''Describe yourself in three words: Fun, charismatic, and loyal. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I would stir the pot for sure. I would create the most dramatic tension possible and turn the show on its head as many times as I could. I would be kind at the beginning and then as you ease into the process I would make it more punishing as the weeks go on. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I’m not most reliant on my people skills, but I feel like that’s going to be my strongest forte going into the house. I feel like laying low and making decent connections with everybody at the beginning and not seeming like a threat is probably my biggest strategy and then kind of go out guns blazing during the second half of the season. What are you known for? I’m known for my sense of humour within my friend group and my family. I’m also known for being as loyal as a golden retriever… I’m basically a lapdog. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? The hardest part will be adjusting to an entire new world. You really have no concept of your past life and you’re kind of dropping that at the door and entering this new space with entirely new people. I think just that transition alone will be very overwhelming and exciting, but I also think it might be a little tough. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? Ika is my girl. I am obsessed with Ika Wong… it’s a problem. I should probably go seek professional help for this issue. But as a whole, I feel like she is a really incredible person and I’m glad she got a chance to come back and show a different side of her – the strength she has as a competitor and the softness she had in her, her showmance with Demetres. I think she was able to handle the game really well. What do people from Pickering have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? Oh my, so much! Pickering brings a lot to the table! I think the sense of community in Pickering and the sense of friendship. The people I went to high school with are the same people I went to elementary school with, and the people that I danced with, I’ve known them my whole life. That element of loyalty and friendship, and those bonds run really deep throughout the city, so I think that element will be super beneficial in the Big Brother house. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *She is the first female to win the Power Of Veto on Big Brother Canada 6. **She was also the first female to win Head of Household as well References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants